Bow to the Prince
ベジータだ!! |Rōmaji title =Seru yo Hizamaduke! Ore wa Sūpā Bejīta da!! |Literal title = On Your Knees, Cell! I am Super Vegeta!! |Number = 156 |Saga = Perfect Cell Saga |Manga = Super Vegeta |Airdate = September 9, 1992 |English Airdate = October 26, 2000 |Previous = Super Vegeta |Next = Hour of Temptation }} ベジータだ!!|''Seru yo Hizamaduke! Ore wa Sūpā Bejīta da!!|lit. "On Your Knees, Cell! I am Super Vegeta!!"}} is the fourth episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-sixth overall episode in the uncut ''Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on September 9, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 26, 2000. Summary The episode starts out with Vegeta, just after punching Cell in the gut. Then Vegeta continues toying with Semi-Perfect Cell. After a few punches, Vegeta swings Semi-Perfect Cell into an island. Future Trunks is thinking how powerful Vegeta is and has a flashback to their training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. In the chamber, Future Trunks is immersed in flames. In the distance, he sees Vegeta within the fire, believing him to be burning to death. Trunks runs towards him, only to be knocked back with a punch to the face. The flames instantly disappear and Trunks realizes that they were caused solely by the intensity of Vegeta's training, and the flashback ends. Meanwhile, on The Lookout, everyone notices that Vegeta is winning against Semi-Perfect Cell, though Piccolo is worried that Vegeta's arrogance may still allow Cell to absorb Android 18. Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan is practicing to become a Super Saiyan. Goku advises Gohan to visualize their past enemies hurting their friends and families. Following Goku's advice, Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan for a few seconds before collapsing from exhaustion. While Vegeta is still fighting Cell and those on Kami's Lookout "spectate" the fight, Krillin tries to get to the Tropical Islands to shut down Android 18 with the Shut Down Remote. While he is doing so, he senses a huge power level and ponders on whose energy he is sensing. He finally realizes that it is Vegeta's energy and wonders how Vegeta could have gotten so strong in such a short time. Thinking about what Goku told him about the Time Chamber on Kami's Lookout, he then realizes that Vegeta must have trained for a whole day in the Time Chamber. He then says to himself that he wants to go watch Vegeta fight Cell, but he knows that he has to stick with the "task at hand". He then continues to fly towards the islands to try and find Android 18. Back on the islands, Vegeta continues his effortless beatdown on Semi-Perfect Cell. Despite powering up and landing a solid punch to Vegeta's face, Semi-Perfect Cell is outclassed in every way. Vegeta then laughs at the cowering Cell, giving himself a new name for his new powers: Super Vegeta. Major Events *Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan for the first time. *Cell's Semi-Perfect form is outclassed by a transformed Vegeta. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Second Grade) vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect) Appearances Characters Locations *Tropical Islands *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Objects *Battle Armor *Shut Down Remote Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan Second Grade Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Ginyu Transformation" - When Gohan imagines Frieza killing Dende or Piccolo in order to become a Super Saiyan. *"Goku and Gohan Train" - When Goku and Gohan train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Differences from the manga *Future Trunks description of his events with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber are exclusive to the anime. *Bulma. Tien and Piccolo discussing Vegeta's fight with Cell is exclusive to the anime. *Gohan turning Super Saiyan briefly only happened in the anime, in the manga the same scene happened but he didn't turn Super Saiyan until later on. *Much of the battle between Vegeta and Cell was extended when compared to the manga such as Cell punching Vegeta through rocks. Trivia *When Gohan is remembering Frieza "killing" his friends at Goku's advice in an attempt to become a Super Saiyan, Dende is the only one who was actually killed in the flashbacks, as both Piccolo and Goku survive the scenes Gohan remembers, though it could be argued that Frieza still almost killed them (indirectly in the case of the latter). In addition, Krillin's death is not shown, nor is Vegeta's (if Gohan would consider him close enough to be enraged by his death). **Also, during the portion where Frieza kills Dende, his dialogue in this scene was slightly different compared to the episode where this occurred: In this episode, just before firing the beam that ultimately killed Dende, Frieza said "Die." Originally, he said "Bang." Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 156 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 156 (BDZ) pt-br:Eu sou o Super Vegeta! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 156 it:Super Vegeta! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z